Another Love Story
by LittleMissSunshine6
Summary: A Modern Humanstuck AU :3 Main couple is Katnep, but others may come along. Karkat goes to a museum exhibit that focuses on the the study of "Love". He meets someone there that he can't forget about. This is fluff, but rated T for Karkat's language. Karkat V. & Nepeta L.


(( A Modern Humanstuck AU fluff fic. couple is KatNep, Karkat X Nepeta. ))

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently at a Museum. You wore a beanie and fake glasses along with a hoodie to disguise yourself in case anyone you knew was there. For this wasn't an ordinary museum. At least the exhibit part you were in wasn't You, Karkat Vantas, 21 year old grumpy college student, were standing in an exhibit that showcased the study of Love. Yeah, Love. From sappy movies and stories to scientific studies on how it made an average human being changed. And the worst part is that you were so fucking fascinated with everything here. You were even taking notes and pictures. This is why you are in a very shitty disguise.

You were currently looking at a part of the exhibit that explained Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. You were so absorbed in the information listed that you didn't notice a girl your age standing next to you, also looking at the information. "Fan of one of the greatest love stories ever written, eh?" She chuckled. You look up at her, ready to shoot her one of your famous glares. Then you stop.

You stare at her, taking in her presence. Her short frame, her olive green high to low drop back chiffon button up collar top with black leggings and black camarro boots. Your friend Kanaya was in fashion and rambled on about clothes to you twenty four seven. This girl's light tan skin and brown hair reminded you of a combination of cinnamon and sugar, light and dark brown at the same time. She was looking down at the glass, smiling as she read the words. She was the most beautiful girl you have ever seen in your life. She also blushed as she looked up, seeing you stare at her and all.

You feel your face heat up in embarrassment. Or is it you blushing? Maybe a combination of both. You try to snap out of it and speak. "No, Im just getting information for my sociology class." You lie. "Im not a fucking chick." She smirks. "Pfft, okay, sure." She knows you're lying. Great. You won't give up that easily. " I don't give a fuck if you believe me or not." You grumble. "This story sucks anyway. He was too much of an idiot to see she was sleeping. That's not romance, that's stupidity." You can't believe the lies your making up. She gives you a stern, fierce look. Or at least she tries to. She looks like a small kitten trying to look tough.

"Excuse you. It's romantic he couldn't think straight, seeing her like that made him think the worst, for he was lovesick. And, he killed himself because he couldn't imagine life without her. That's fucking romantic in my book." She just stated the words like you would. It was like she literally took them from your brain. Holy shit. You just shrug and roll your eyes. She grins with her eyes closed, proud of herself. You take a picture of it when she isn't looking. You don't know why, but you did.

Her phone rings. The ringtone is the nyan cat theme that is loudly meowing at the other guests at the museum, earning her glares. Embarrassed, she picks it up. You snort. "Hey Equius, Im at a museum, can I call you- what? right now? ugh, fine, But you're buying me another ticket to enter back in tomorrow. Okay okay, I'm leaving now. See you in 10 minutes. Bye." You feel a pang of jealousy. You want to keep talking to her. You feel even more jealousy when you wonder if that's her boyfriend. "I'd love to stay and discuss this with you more, but I have to go. Maybe we'll run into each other at the romantic love story section at the library. You know, if you need more "research" for your class?" You open your mouth to retort but her beaming smile stops you. She then turns to walk away. When she does you look at the picture you took.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you need to see that girl again.


End file.
